The Guy who Wears White Beard
by TaeTiger
Summary: Jungkook tidak pernah mennyukai tanggal 25 Desember sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu, tepatnya, saat ia berusia sepuluh. Ia juga tidak percaya yang namanya Santa Claus, apalagi keajaiban. Namun hari itu, ia bertemu dengan Santa yang berhasil menyadarkan bahwa selama ini ia sudah memiliki 'hadiah'nya -bad summary, please rnr, thank you


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the story line**

 **Main cast: Jungkook, Taehyung**

 **And other supporting casts**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: typo, aneh dll.. but selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The Guy who Wears White Beard"**

Jungkook tidak pernah mennyukai tanggal 25 Desember sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu, tepatnya, saat ia berusia sepuluh. Ia juga tidak percaya yang namanya _Santa Claus,_ apalagi keajaiban. Baginya, om-om gendut berjenggot putih itu hanyalah karakter buatan manusia yang digunakan untuk melambungkan tinggi-tinggi harapan anak-anak yang polos, lalu menghempaskannya kuat-kuat hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Jungkook tidak menyukai tanggal 25 Desember karena pada tanggal itu, tepat ketika tengah malam, sepersekian detik setelah angka 24/12 di jam digitalnya berubah menjadi 25/12, ia tahu bahwa dirinya berbeda. Detik itu _namja_ bersurai hitam kelam dengan mata bulat menggemaskan menyadari bahwa ia memiliki dua orang ayah, bahwa tidak seharusnya seorang pria, secantik apapun itu, menjadi seorang _eomma,_ dan tidak mungkin dua orang pria yang bersama memiliki darah daging yang berasal murni dari keduanya.

Jungkook sangat marah ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukan berasal dari keluarga Kim. Niat sang _eomma_ dan _appa_ untuk memberitahukan kebenaran identitas putra angkatnya berakhir dengan mereka yang kehilangan senyum bahagia sang putra. Jungkook merasa dibodohi, dan merasa sangat bodoh setiap kali mengingat betapa bangganya ia setiap kali mengutarakan pada teman-temannya bahwa _eomma-_ nya adalah ibu terhebat di dunia, dulu.

Omong kosong.

Tanggal 25 Desember, sembilan tahun yang lalu, Jungkook berhenti memanggil pria berwajah manis yang merawatnya sejak kecil dengan sebutan _eomma,_ ia juga tidak lagi menyapa pria bijaksana yang tinggal bersamanya dengan panggilan _appa._ Pemuda itu lebih memilih memanggil keduanya dengan sebutan _hei,_ atau Seokjin- _sshi_ untuk sang _eomma,_ dan Namjoon- _sshi_ untuk _appa-_ nya. _._

Jungkook tidak menyukai tanggal 25 Desember. Ia tidak menyukai perayaan Natal, dan menganggap _Santa Claus_ hanyalah bualan. Semua keluarga angkatnya tahu itu, dan mereka tidak akan pernah berani mengusik Jungkook. Kecuali satu, Park Jimin.

Bajingan bertubuh minimalis yang merangkap sebagai sepupunya itu begitu kurang ajar sehingga meminta sesuatu yang sungguh menjatuhkan harga diri seorang Jungkook hanya karena putra angkat keluarga Kim kalah taruhan saat bermain game.

Berfoto dengan _Santa Claus._

Ingin rasanya pemuda yang baru masuk universitas itu mengumpati Jimin habis-habisan lalu mengelak dari _hadiah-_ nya. Yang pertama sudah ia lakukan, bahkan Jungkook sempat menjegal kaki sepupunya hingga terjungkal. Untuk yang kedua, _namja_ itu memiliki harga diri setinggi langit, jadi ia tidak akan melakukannya.

Dan disinilah Jungkook, berdiri di antrian paling belakang untuk berfoto bersama _Santa Claus_ di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terkemuka di Gangnam.

Ia mengumpat tanpa henti karena ibu-ibu yang datang setelahnya disarankan oleh petugas untuk pulang saja karena sudah terlalu larut. Bahkan anak perempuannya yang menangis tidak membuat hati petugas luluh karena ini sungguh sudah larut. Jungkook adalah orang terakhir yang mendapatkan antrian. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau meratap; bersyukur karena bisa memenuhi hukumannya dan menunjukkan kepada Park Jimin bahwa dirinya adalah pria sejati yang takkan menjilat ludahnya sendiri, atau meratap karena ia harus berfoto dengan _badut_ merah berjenggot palsu itu.

 _Namja_ yang memakai _sweater_ coklat dipadukan dengan _ripped skinny jeans_ hitam dan sepatu _boots_ itu bergidik ngeri ketika hanya tinggal tiga orang sebelum dirinya. Ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana si gendut itu memangku seorang anak yang diantarkan ibunya, tertawa _o ho ho_ menjijikkan dengan suara rendahnya lalu menanyakan apakah si bocah menjadi anak penurut dan memberikan sekotak hadiah. Setelahnya, sang ibu mengambil gambar putranya bersama om-om _pedophile_ mesum.

Oh, sial.

Bagaimana Jungkook akan mengambil foto dirinya bersama _badut_ merah berjengot lebat itu? _Selca_ jelas bukan pilihan karena itu sungguh memalukan jika dilakukan bersama om-om berjenggot putih.

Dan sebelum menemukan solusi yang tepat, gilirannya berfoto dengan _Santa_ telah tiba.

Sial dua kali.

" _O ho ho,_ apa -" _Santa_ memotong ucapannya sendiri saat melihat _bocah besar_ yang menghampirinya. Tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa anak-anak masa kini memiliki asupan gizi berlebih hingga tingginya menjulang dan lebih terlihat seperti anak SMP. Atau, mungkin _Santa Claus_ mulai populer tidak hanya di kalangan balita dan anak sekolah dasar, tapi juga para remaja?

Mengejutkan. Dan membanggakan.

"Aku ingin berfoto."

"Apa?" sang _Santa_ membeo, ia memasang wajah _blank-_ nya yang menyebalkan. Jungkook bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Tch." Jungkook berdecih kasar. Ia sudah muak berada dekat-dekat dengan om-om gendut itu, ditambah orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka. Rasanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini. Maka ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintar dari saku celananya. "Kubilang aku ingin berfoto, setelah itu aku akan pulang. Cepat! Aku sudah muak di sini. Kalau bukan karena bajingan Jimin, aku tidak akan sudi berada di sini."

 _Santa_ menghela nafas kasar dan malah berdiri. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan _bocah_ terakhir yang ingin bertemu dengan _pengantar hadiah-_ nya. Tak lupa ia membawa kantong super besar berwarna merah dengan beberapa kotak berukuran sedang yang terbungkus kertas kado warna-warni tersisa di dalamnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jungkook mengejarnya, dengan kasar menyentak lengan _Santa_. "Jangan kurang ajar! Aku sudah membayar dan mengantri sangat lama hanya untuk berfoto dengan _badut_ berjenggot sepertimu. Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dengan membawa uangku."

Pria yang memakai kostum serba merah merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan dompet lusuh berwarna hitam, lalu menempelkan selembar uang 20 dolar ke dahi si bocah kurang ajar. "Ambil kembaliannya."

Jungkook melongo.

Ia mengambil uang di dahinya, lalu mengamatinya baik-baik. Uang yang diterimanya benar-benar dalam bentuk dolar, bukan won. Tambahan, ia hanya membayar lima ribu won untuk bertemu _Santa,_ plus mendapat kado Natal yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkannya. Kalau ia menerima 20 dolar dari si _badut pedophile,_ sama saja ia menerima hampir lima kali lipat dari yang ia bayarkan.

Berani-beraninya si mesum melecehkan harga dirinya.

Jungkook mengumpat, ia mendongak dan melayangkan tatapan protes, namun sama sekali tidak mendapati targetnya di sana.

Ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

Jungkook itu _genius._ Ia tidak mau celingukan dan mondar-mandir seperti orang gila hanya untuk menemukan sesokok paman gendut berjenggot tebal. Maka ia berdusta kepada _security,_ mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa ia menemukan barang milik _Santa_ yang jatuh, dan ia sendiri yang harus mengembalikannya. Pemuda bersurai hitam bertanya dimana kira-kira bisa menemui sosok itu. Dan penjaga keamanan dengan senang hati menunjukkan kepada Jungkook sebuah pintu yang hanya boleh dimasuki _staff._

Para petugas itu sama sekali tidak mengantar Jungkook karena sungguh, pengunjung di malam Natal benar-benar membludak. Mereka tidak mau ambil resiko dengan meninggalkan posnya.

Jungkook berjalan menelusuri lorong dengan lampu temaram. Ia mengeram kesal saat kakinya tersandung gulungan kabel atau kotak tidak jelas yang diletakkan disana. Dan umpatannya berhenti saat ia tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan banyak loker.

"Kau tidak kegerahan mengenakan itu, Tae?" Tanya seseorang dengan kulit pucat yang duduk di kursi panjang. Ia mengenakan kemeja yang dikeluarkan, dasinya longgar. Tangan kanannya membawa _mini fan_ yang menyala, padahal ruangan itu ber-AC.

"Gerah sekali. Tapi senyum mereka benar-benar membuatku senang, jadi gerahnya tidak terasa." gumam suara yang Jungkook kenal. Saat _namja_ bersurai gelap itu benar-benar masuk ke ruangan, ia bisa melihat _Santa_ melepas topi yang menyatu dengan rambut dan jenggot palsunya. Sosok yang kini terlihat bersurai coklat tua dengan _highlight_ di beberapa bagian itu memunggungi Jungkook.

"Aku harus pulang, _hyung._ Ayah dan adik-adikku menungu untuk misa tengah malam."

Yang dipanggil _hyung_ mengangguk singkat. Ia merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengulurkan amplop coklat kepada si _badut._ "Untuk malam ini, kau juga bisa membawa sisa hadiah natalnya. Kembalilah besok siang. Kau boleh mengenakan kostum rusa kalau kegerahan menjadi _Santa_."

Sang _Santa_ tertawa renyah, suaranya rendah dan entah mengapa membuat Jungkook merinding.

"Jangan bercanda, lebih baik aku menjadi _Santa."_ pria berkostum merah berbalik dengan senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya. Ia menerima amplop coklat dari pemegang _mini fan._ Namun saat menyadari kehadiran Jungkook, senyumnya hilang seketika. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jungkook tergagap. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan sepatah kata pembelaan seperti _tersesat_ atau semacamnya, namun bibirnya terkunci rapat saat _Santa_ berperut buncit dengan jenggot dan rambut putih keriting yang tadi dia lihat berubah menjadi sesosok pria tampan dengan senyum menawan, masih dengan perut buncitnya yang belum _dilepas_. Dan yang paling penting, dia bukan om-om.

Pria satunya ikut menoleh ke arah Jungkook, ia langsung berdiri dan memasang wajah tidak suka saat berjalan menghampiri pengunjung yang masuk ke ruang khusus pegawai. "Apa kau tersesat di sini?"

Jungkook menggeleng, sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk. Tiga detik setelahnya, ia mengutuk dirinya yang bereaksi seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku Min Yoongi, _general manager_ di sini." pria yang sedari tadi menenteng _mini fan_ menunjukkan kartu pegawai yang ia selipkan di saku kemejanya. "Aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tersesat. Aku mencari _Santa_ kurang ajar yang melempariku uang."

Sang _GM_ mengeryitkan dahi, setahunya pegawai yang satu ini tidak pernah berulah. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah pria berkostum _Santa._ "Kim Taehyung?"

 _Badut Santa_ yang Jungkook ketahui bernama Taehyung itu memasang wajah _blank-_ nya. Bahkan Yoongi harus menendang _dengkul-_ nya main-main agar Taehyung kembali dari alam astralnya.

"Apa?" tanyaya tak mengerti.

"Apa kau berulah?" Yoongi terlihat malas saat memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Dia bilang kau melemparinya dengan uang."

"Oh." hanya itu. Setelahnya Kim Taehyung melepas pengganjal perutnya, memasukkannya ke dalam kantong besar berisi kado-kado Natal bersamaan dengan jenggot palsunya.

"Terima kasih untuk ini, _hyung." Santa_ gadungan mengangkat kantong hadiahnya. "Semua terkondisikan dengan aman. Aku pulang dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Yoongi mengangguk, percaya begitu saja dengan omongan _si badut,_ lalu membiarkannya keluar dari pintu di sebelah kanan.

Jungkook setengah keheranan, dan ia langsung bertanya dengan wajah protes. "Kau gila? Pegawaimu membuat ulah pada pengunjung, dan kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?"

"Aku mengenalnya sejak dia masih sekecil ini." _general manager_ Min mendekatkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk kanannya hingga hampir bersentuhan, mengangkatnya sampai di depan wajahnya sendiri. "Taehyung tidak akan berbuat ulah tanpa alasan. Lagipula dia punya lebih dari sepuluh adik yang harus diurus. Dia tidak akan melakukan apapun yang akan membahayakan karirnya."

Gila.

Semua yang bekerja di malam Natal pastilah gila.

Orang yang mengaku sebagai _general manager_ di hadapannya bahkan tidak meminta penjelasan, apalagi minta maaf kepada pelanggan yang telah dilecehkan.

Dan dia bilang apa? Pegawainya punya sepuluh adik?

Yang terakhir tadi apa? Menjadi badut dia bilang sebagai karir?

"Kau gila." ucap Jungkook dengan sangat sadar. Ia meremat 20 dolar di tangan kanannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Akan kuurus sendiri. Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok _badut-_ mu bekerja dengan wajah bonyok."

Dan pemuda bersurai kelam langsung keluar dari ruangan itu lewat pintu yang sama dengan si _Santa_ kurang ajar tadi. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika berada di bagian belakang pusat perbelanjaan, tepatnya di kawasan padat penduduk dengan gang-gang kecil yang bisa membuatnya tersesat kapan saja.

"Kalau bukan karena Jimin, aku tidak perlu repot-repot begini. Awas saja, nanti kuhancurkan koleksi _game_ miliknya." gumam putra angkat Kim kesal. Ia berjalan mengikuti instingnya hingga akhirnya menemukan sosok berbalut kostum merah berbelok ke arah kanan.

Jungkook setengah berlari mengikutinya.

"Brengsek. Kubilang kau harus berfoto denganku."

Pria bersurai coklat hanya melirik sekilas saat seseorang tiba-tiba berjalan menyamai langkahnya dengan nafas sedikit tersengal karena berlari.

"Kau tidak tuli kan?"

Yang ditanya meghela nafas kasar. Ia berhenti berjalan, lalu menghadap si _bocah_ dan menatapnya lekat. "Pulanglah, adik manis. Nanti orangtuamu mencari. Dan aku tidak memberikan hadiah kepada anak nakal. Mulutmu sangat kotor, kau tidak pantas mendapatkan apapun di Natal kali ini."

Suasana hati Jungkook yang sudah buruk bertambah kacau. Ia menggertakkan gigi dan memicingkan matanya, memberi tatapan mengintimidasi. Kim Taehyung tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Dengar, aku bukan _adik kecil._ Aku punya nama, Kim Jungkook. Dan aku sudah lulus SMA."

Taehyung nampak terkejut, namun ia masih setia menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Sungguh, demi apapun, ia mengira pemuda di hadapannya adalah remaja tanggung yang baru masuk sekolah menengah pertama.

"Pulanglah." ulang Taehyung dengan nada sedikit meninggi. "Aku harus segera sampai rumah, atau keluargaku akan terlambat mengikuti misa Natal."

Jungkook berdecih kesal. "Maka dari itu, kenakan semua atribut bodohmu dan berfoto denganku. Setelah itu kau bebas pergi."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kukembalikan 20 dolarmu, plus seratus.. tidak. Seribu dolar lainnya. Akan kuberikan asal kau mau berfoto denganku."

Taehyung melongos pergi. Ia tidak suka dengan cara Jungkook memperlakukan _pekerjaannya._

"Apa susahnya melakukan itu? Kau bahkan harus tertawa bodoh dan menjadi badut saat bersama anak-anak tadi." lagi-lagi Jungkook menyamakan langkahnya. Ini hampir tengah malam dan ia harus mengirimkan foto dirinya bersama seorang _Santa_ kepada Jimin sebelum pukul satu dini hari atau ia adalah seorang pecundang. "Aku membutuhkan fotomu untuk taruhanku, dan para orangtua sialan itu membutuhkanmu untuk membodohi anak-anaknya. Mana yang lebih penting?"

Kim Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak hingga pemuda sembilan belas tahun berada dua langkah di depannya saat sadar si _badut_ tidak berjalan di sampingnya. Pemilik surai malam berbalik hanya untuk merasakan perutnya perih luar biasa. Rasanya sakit sekali sampai-sampai ia jatuh terduduk.

"Keparat! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Apa?" Taehyung membeo, kali ini dengan nada marah dan tanpa wajah _blank_ yang biasa ia tunjukkan. "Aku hanya memberi pelajaran kepada seorang bocah kurang ajar yang tidak bisa menghargai usaha orangtua untuk mewujudkan impian anak-anaknya di malam Natal. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana bahagianya mereka, kau tidak melihat binar takjub di mata mereka saat mimpinya menjadi nyata. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau hanya anak manja yang mendapatkan barang-barang mewah dari orangtuamu yang kaya raya! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mewujudkan mimpi dengan lima ribu won!"

Nafas Taehyung memburu setelah mengucapkan begitu banyak kalimat dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia menatap nyalang jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di lengan kiri si _bocah manja,_ juga sepatu _boots_ bermerk yang seumur-umur hanya pernah dilihatnya di etalase toko. Mencoba pun Taehyung tidak pernah. Lebih tepatnya, tidak berani.

"Kau tahu? Seribu dolar yang kau tawarkan padaku mungkin hanya sebagian kecil dari puluhan lembar lainnya yang ada di dompetmu. Tapi apa kau tahu, lima ribu won yang orangtua _sialan_ berikan untuk mewujudkan impian anak-anaknya bertemu dengan _badut_ ini, mungkin adalah lembar terakhir yang mereka miliki. Dan kau juga tidak tahu kalau 20 dolarku yang kau remat-remat seperti sampah saat ini, tadinya adalah uang terakhirku. Uang _tip_ yang diberikan oleh turis asing baik hati yang menanyakan arah jalan. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana berharganya itu kan?"

Isi kepala Jungkook mendidih. Rasanya ia begitu marah saat _badut_ di hadapannya berani menceramahinya tentang orang tua yang berusaha mewujudkan impian anaknya di malam Natal.

"Tahu apa kau soal orangtuaku?" pemuda ber- _sweater_ coklat berdiri, masih dengan tangan kanan yang memegangi perutnya. Ia tertawa keras sekali. "Orangtua mencoba mewujudkan mimpi anak-anaknya, katamu? Jangan bercanda, brengsek! Orangtuaku menghancurkan mimpiku di malam Natal. Mereka menghancurkan duniaku, menamparku keras-keras dan membuatku sadar bahwa dunia indah yang selama ini kulihat hanya ada di dalam kepalaku. Kau tidak tahu itu kan, keparat?"

 _Namja_ bersurai coklat masih pada pendiriannya. Namun ia memilih diam saat melihat raut berbeda dari _si anak manja_ bermulut kotor.

"Oh, aku tahu kenapa kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kau sebut _orangtua_ menghancurkan impianmu." Jungkook tersenyum meremehkan. "Katakan padaku kau tidak memiliki orangtua! Pantas saja kau begitu memuja-muja makhluk sialan yang -"

"Aku memang tidak punya orangtua."

Jungkook memotong kalimatnya. Ia bungkam saat mendengar nada datar itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir pria berkostum merah. Hatinya seolah tergores dengan kata-katanya sendiri, kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Dan akan kutunjukkan kenapa aku menganggap orang yang kau sebut _sialan_ itu sangat berarti walau aku tidak memilikinya." Taehyung mencekal pergelangan pemuda bermata bulat. Jungkook merasakannya, bagaimana raut wajah Kim Taehyung berubah saat ia menyinggung perihal orangtuanya.

Pemuda berkostum _Santa_ menyeretnya dengan langkah lebar-lebar, berbelok di gang, melangkah cepat, bahkan setengah berlari, lalu tiba-tiba memasuki pagar dan berhenti di depan pintu sebuah rumah sederhana namun berukuran cukup besar.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Taehyung kembali mejejalkan pengganjal perutnya, membuatnya terlihat buncit, lalu memakai topi merah berambut dan berjenggot putih. Setelahnya, _Santa_ menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengehembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Detik berikutnya, Taehyung membuka pintu itu, membuat mata Jungkook terasa silau saat cahaya lampu menusuk indera penglihatannya, telinganya berdengung saat mendengar suara jeritan heboh yang melengking menyerukan _Santa Claus,_ hadiah, Taehyung, juga _pulang._

Ia bersusah payah memfokuskan penglihatannya hanya untuk mendapati Kim Taehyung telah _berubah_ menjadi _Santa Claus_ tanpa kereta dan rusa yang membawanya. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata saat satu per satu anak-anak yang jumlahnya lebih dari sepuluh itu memeluknya, menindihnya dan mencubitinya main-main.

Hatinya bergetar saat _Santa_ yang dilihatnya tidak mengeluarkan tawa seperti yang biasa ia dengar. _Santa_ yang ini tertawa lepas, bahkan mengumpat, namun senyum bodoh tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Bagaikan tersihir, Jungkook ikut tersenyum juga.

"Apa kau temannya Taehyung?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya. Pria bertubuh subur itu duduk di sebuah kursi roda mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana bahan, terlihat sangat rapi.

Jungkook tersenyum canggung.

Apa ini ayah Taehyung? Bukannya dia bilang tidak memiliki orangtua?

"Jungkook."

Yang dipanggil menoleh cepat saat ia sadar, ini untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung memanggil namanya. "Ya?"

"Minjae, bawa _hyung_ yang disana kemari." perintah Taehyung kepada seorang anak yang paling tinggi. Jungkook memperkirakan usianya sekita sebelas atau dua belas tahun.

Yang diperintahkan mengangguk semangat dan langsung menghampiri Jungkook yang berada di seberang ruangan.

"Ayo, _hyung._ Tae _Santa_ akan membagikan hadiahnya. Kali ini dia membawa banyak. Mungkin aku akan kebagian dua."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, tidak menyangka bahwa hadiah _sisa_ yang entah apa isinya bisa membuat mereka begitu bahagia. Ia lalu berdiri di samping Taehyung yang sedang membuka kantong hadiahnya, lalu mengeluarkan satu kotak berwarna merah.

"Nah, _hyung_ yang disini namanya Kim Jungkook, dia adalah yang membantu _Santa_ mengumpulkan hadiah ini. Ucapkan terima kasih padanya."

Dan gendang telinga Jungkook rasanya mau pecah saat mendengar suara melengking anak-anak di sana mengucapkan terima kasih padanya yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan entah mengapa, bibirnya tertarik ke atas karenanya.

"Bantu aku membagikannya." bisik Taehyung lirih hingga hanya mereka berdua yang mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka suka, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa isi dari kotak ini, Ta -Taehyung." Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa nama _Santa_ begitu sulit untuk diucapkan.

Yang disebut namanya kembal memasang wajah _blank,_ sepertinya merasa kaget saat bocah arogan yang kini berdiri di sampingnya tiba-tiba menyebut namanya.

" _Hyung!_ Mana hadiahku! Jangan lama-lama! Kita harus segera ke gereja!"

Seolah tersadar dari lamunan yang sangat lama, Taehyung memasang senyum kotaknya, lalu lagi-lagi tertawa, tawa khas seorang Kim Taehyung, bukan tawa ala _Santa._

Ia lalu beralih ke Jungkook, untuk berbisik. "Berikan saja secara asal. Apapun isinya, mereka akan memainkannya bersama. Aku dulu juga begitu…"

Belum sempat Jungkook kembali bertanya, Taehyung sudah membagi-bagikan hadiahnya asal. Benar-benar asal, bahkan sampai melempar beberapa. Pria di kursi roda sampai meneriakinya, nada bicaranya terdengar kesal, namu ada raut bahagia terpancar di wajahnya.

Jungkook terkekeh dan mulai ikut membagikan hadiah. Anak-anak disana terlihat sangat senang, dan benar kata Minjae, seluruh anak mendapatkan tepat dua kotak hadiah, dengan sisa satu berbungkus kertas merah.

"Untukmu." ucap Taehyung saat mengulurkannya kepada Jungkook yang langsung memasang raut bingung.

"Lima ribu won milikmu. Dan lebih baik kita berfoto sekarang sebelum aku mengganti bajuku untuk misa."

 _Namja_ bersurai hitam mematung. Bahkan Taehyung sampai harus menarik tangannya dan meletakkan kotak berukuran sedang itu di telapaknya.

"Berikan ponselmu." tanpa menunggu persetujuan, _Santa_ mengambil ponsel pintar yang menyenbul dari saku celana Jungkook, lalu menyentuh ikon kamera. Ia berdecak kesal saat mengacungkan ponselnya di depan mereka, dan ekspresi Jungkook terlihat sangat bodoh. "Senyum, Kook. Mana senyummu?"

Dan seperti mantra, Jungkook tersenyum sangat lebar hingga bibirnya terasa ngilu, walau begitu, entah mengapa rasanya senang sekali. Taehyung mengambil beberapa _selca_ lalu mengembalikan ponselnya kepada Jungkook.

"Kau ikut ke gereja, ya? Tunggu sebentar."

Lagi-lagi Taehyung bertindak seenaknya. Ia melesat, masuk ke sebuah kamar meninggalkan Jungkook yang memegang erat hadiah berbungkus kertas merahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga gigi kelincinya menyembul lucu.

Lima menit kemudian, Taehyung keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian kasual; kemeja biru tua dengan celana bahan berwarna putih. Ia terlihat rapi, berbeda sekali dengan Jungkook yang memakai celana sobek-sobek. Pemuda bersurai coklat menyeret _teman baru-_ nya menuju gereja yang hanya berjarak satu rumah dari rumah Taehyung.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook mengikuti misa tengah malam bersama _orang asing._ Namun entah mengapa ia merasa ini adalah misa paling berkesan yang pernah ia hadiri. Ini adalah misa pertama dimana ia membawa kado natalnya ke gereja, memeluknya erat di dada, bahkan ketika berdoa.

Di sebelah kanannya ada Taehyung yang terkantuk-kantuk saat berdoa, terlihat sekali kalau ia kelelahan. Di sebelah kirinya, Minjae menunduk kidmat dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Hati Jungkook trenyuh, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak bersama _orangtuanya,_ begitu juga dengan anak-anak yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia melihat kesedihan di wajah mereka, namun guratan bahagia terlihat lebih jelas, dan rasa syukur itu nyata.

Mendadak ia merindukan Seokjin- _sshi_ dan Namjoon- _ssh; eomma_ dan _appa-_ nya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, namun ia bersumpah tidak akan menunjukkan air matanya. Tidak disini.

Jungkook langsung berpamitan begitu misa selesai dilaksanakan. Ia bahkan menolak tawaran Bang Shi Hyuk, pria di kursi roda, untuk makan malam dan membuka hadiah natal bersama.

" _Hyung."_ panggil Minjae setengah berlari mengejarnya. Ia membawa topi lebar berwarna coklat muda. "Aku tahu kau buru-buru, tapi kumohon… sebentar saja."

Jungkook berhenti berjalan, menatap Minjae setengah kesal. Dan baru saja ingin bertanya mengenai keperluan bocah itu, sebuah topi jerami terulur ke arahnya.

"Besok tanggal 30, Taetae _hyung_ berulang tahun. Dia sangat suka One Piece. Jam tujuh, datang pakai kaos merah ya. Kumohon… Taetae _hyung_ adalah kakak terbaikku, ayahku, pamanku, dia merangkap semuanya." Minjae tertawa renyah. "Dia pasti senang kalau temannya datang. Oh, ya. Ini rahasia, jangan bilang padanya soal pesta. _Hyung_ mau datang kan?"

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk dengan hati mencelos. Mereka yang tidak memiliki orangtua angkat, selain Bang Shi Hyuk yang merupakan kepala panti saja bisa merasa sangat bahagia.

Kenapa dirinya tidak?

Hati Jungkook bergemuruh. Langkah-langkahnya untuk pulang semakin cepat dan melebar, sampai akhirnya Jungkook benar-benar berlari.

Jungkook berlari dan terus berlari. Ia bahkan lupa mengambil nafas beberapa kali hingga terbatuk dan dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Persetan.

Yang ada di pikirannya kali ini hanyalah rumah. Ia ingin segera pulang untuk bertemu ayah dan ibunya.

Jungkook memencet bel rumahnya seperti orang kesetanan. Ia bahkan lupa jika membawa kunci cadangan. Ia bahkan berteriak agar pintunya segera di buka.

"Jungkook! Astaga, apa yang terjadi, nak?"

Jungkook terengah dengan mata memerah saat sosok pria berwajah cantik membukakan pintu untuknya. Bibirnya terasa kaku, hanya untuk mengucapkan satu frasa.

" _Eom -eomma…"_ bisiknya begitu lirih, namun efeknya luar biasa.

Dadanya menghangat dan bulir air mata meluncur begitu saja menuruni pipinya. Detik berikutnya, ia menubrukkan dirinya ke tubuh Seokjin, memeluknya erat-erat sambil menggumamkan kata _eomma_ berulang-ulang seolah kata itulah yang membuatnya tetap bernafas.

Yang dipeluk hanya mematung. Matanya membulat, bahkan basah di bahunya tak mampu membuatnya paham dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sayang, ada ap -astaga, Jungkook! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Bahkan sang ayah langsung menanyai keadaannya, bukan keadaan pasangannya yang hanya diam tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kenapa kau sangat berantakan? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Katakan kepada _appa_ kau baik-baik saja."

Jungkook terisak saat mendengar Namjoon memanggil dirinya sendiri _appa_ untuk Jungkook.

" _Appa…"_ bisik Jungkook. " _Appa…Appa…"_

Pria paruh baya itu membulatkan matanya. Air mata mengalir begitu saja saat Seokjin menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata memerah dan kedua pipi yang basah.

"Dia memanggilku, _eomma._ Namjoon, putra kita memanggilku _eomma."_

Namjoon hanya mampu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti orang bodoh dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Kedua lengannya memeluk Seokjin dari belakang, melingkar hingga ke punggung Jungkook yang bergetar hebat.

" _Eomma… Appa…_ "

"Iya, nak. Kami di sini."

Jungkook masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang _ibu,_ dan ia bisa merasakan hangat di pipi kirinya yang dicium lembut oleh _eomma,_ juga puncak kepalanya yang dicium _appa._

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku, _eomma, appa…_ maafkan aku…"

Seokjin meraung mendengarkan penuturan putranya. Ia memeluk tubuh Jungkook erat-erat, mengatakan bahwa Jungkook tidak perlu meminta maaf, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memaafkan Jungkook jauh sebelum sang putra meminta maaf.

Hati Kim Jungkook kembali menghangat, nafasnya tersengal namun ia merasa sangat lega. Ia sangat lega mengetahui dirinya masih diperbolehkan mencintai dua orang paling berharga baginya.

"Terima kasih…"

.

.

END

.

.

FF diketik beberapa hari sebelum Natal, dan Tiger lupa pamit kalau bakal sibuk, paling tidak sampai tahun baru.

Jadilah ini spesial Natal, ultah Kakak Taehyung, dan Tahun Baru. Ahahah… paket super hemat.

Buat yang PM-nya kelewat belum Tiger bales, mohon maaf banget. Bukan maksud apa-apa, tapi kadang beneran lupa atau kelewat belum diklik _send._

FF ini dibuat sambil mendengarkan **Take Me to Church by Hozier -Sam Tsui and Kurt Schneider cover**

.

.

 **Akhirnya,**

 **Review please…**

Ada bagian yang bener-bener bikin Tiger bergetar, padahal Tiger sendiri yang nulis cerita ini…


End file.
